


Stargazing

by Snekki_Boi



Series: Kink Dice [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snekki_Boi/pseuds/Snekki_Boi
Summary: Deciding they need a little away time, Aziraphale asks Crowley for a road trip. Thankfully there wasn't anyone else there.





	Stargazing

"Let's go on a little road trip!" 

It was those seven words that made Crowley sleepless that night. He was kept up by streams of ideas for places to go to. Perhaps Paris? No, they've already gone there a handful of times. Italy wouldn't be so bad. Maybe visit Greece or Egypt. Japan would be a good choice considering the angel's love for sushi. Of course, these places aren't technically fit to be a "road trip," but in the Bentley, Crowley could take them anywhere. And he would agree to take Aziraphale anywhere if his angel simply asked. 

"Crowley," Aziraphale called, lowering his book. "Are you alright, my dear?" 

"Wha- huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Everything's fine, angel." 

"You're usually asleep by now," he said, concerned. "Are you sure?" 

"Just... you know. Er, excited for the trip." 

Aziraphale softened with a smile, closing his book with a bookmark in place. He set it aside. "Oh, Crowley. You don't have to be so worked up." 

"Worked up?" He scoffed. "I'm not worked up, angel! I'm... I'm fine." 

"Go to sleep, darling." He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Crowley's temple. "I've got everything sorted out for tomorrow. Don't worry." 

"Right," Crowley mumbled vaguely, closing his eyes. Surprisingly, he fell comfortably to sleep. He even snuggled into Aziraphale's warmth, though that wasn't uncanny. 

* * *

"So," Crowley said, starting up the Bentley with a snap of his fingers. "Where to, angel? The Grand Canyon? Leaning Tower of Pisa? A little honeymoon suite in Italy?" 

"Hm. I was thinking somewhere more close to home." Aziraphale pulled out a large map and unfolded it. "There's this spot I found, you see. Perfect for a little camping!" 

Crowley stared at him. "Camping?" 

"Sort of," Aziraphale murmured. His cheeks suddenly flushed red. "Well, you have gone on about stars and such once and since you were so passionate about them, I thought a little time beneath them wouldn't hurt." 

"S-stars?" Crowley's cheeks bloomed red as well. Redder, in fact. 

"Yes, well. I also figured it would be a good opportunity to try roasting marshmallows over a campfire! I heard they were delicious!" Aziraphale smiled excitedly. "I'll be most delighted with my two favorite things in the world: sweets and you." 

Crowley's cheeks were definitely redder. He couldn't form a coherent sentence to respond so he opted to just start driving. Once he realized he had driven at near a hundred in a daze - because Aziraphale yelled at him to be a more responsible driver and not risk the lives of children, even though there wasn't anyone around the Mayfair area he lived in - he slowed, the Bentley's gearshift going back to manual drive instead of the first acceleration on its own. Aziraphale relaxed more in his seat when that happened, adjusting his tartan collar and tie despite them being immaculate. 

"Goodness," the angel breathed, shifting in his seat. "As much as I appreciate you driving us, Crowley, I don't think it would do to discorporate us." 

"Force of habit, angel," he replied, turning the wheel to make a skidding veer to the right. 

"Do you think the marshmallows will pair well with the rice wine I brought?" 

"You- what?" 

"Rice wine." 

"Maybe. I'm not a sweets expert, angel." Crowley made another sharp turn and narrowly avoided the curb as he continued into a more sandy trail. Greenery began to expand before them. 

"Oh, no?" Aziraphale tilted his head innocently. "But I think you are very sweet, Crowley!" 

Crowley nearly swerved into the grass. He made an indistinguishable noise in his throat as his face heated up. "Angel!" he finally cried in a higher pitch than he'd like. 

Aziraphale snickered and said nothing more. 

* * *

By the time they reached the location marked on the map, the sun was nearly setting. Aziraphale brushed invisible dust off his coat when he stepped out the Bentley and immediately began gathering large stones and sticks. 

"What are you doing, angel?" 

"Building a campfire," he replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Technically, it was. 

"Can't you just... use a little miracle?" 

"But that's not fun!" He began making a ring of stones and setting the sticks like a pyramid. It took him a few tries because the sticks kept collapsing. 

Crowley rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and took out a picnic basket. The neck of a bottle of rice wine stuck out of the cover. He also noticed a second bottle - champagne. That made his lips twitch into a hidden smile. 

"Crowley," Aziraphale called. 

"Yes?" 

He was snapping two pieces of flint pathetically together over the sticks. "It's not lighting!" 

With a snap, fire roared to life over the wood, dancing shadows over the twilit grounds. 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale scolded. 

"It was the easiest option," Crowley insisted, setting the picnic basket between him and Aziraphale. "Now, how about a little pick me up?" 

Aziraphale dug into the basket and pulled out neatly wrapped sandwiches, a bag of marshmallows, and the rice wine. Crowley set out the two glasses. 

"I thought it would be nice to have a little lunch before dessert," the angel said, handing over a sandwich. 

"When you said you got everything sorted out, you really did get everything," Crowley mumbled, unwrapping his sandwich and taking a bite that demolished half of it. 

Aziraphale only hummed as he took his much daintier bite. Crowley watched him as the sunlight was near completely drowned by the dark of night. Speckles of light dotted the skies like pinpricks of fireflies. The fire crackled on contentedly, unaffected by the breezes of spring. Once the sandwich was entirely gone, Aziraphale began stacking marshmallows into sharpened sticks. He held three over the fireplace and blew on them when they caught fire. Crowley winced every time. But he was mesmerized by the way the golden light tinted Aziraphale's eyes whenever he leaned forward to extinguish the treats. There was a slight burn in his back, vague and surreal, but it slowly settled into mere warmth at how carefully Aziraphale seemed to handle the desserts. He was even more transfixed when Aziraphale took his first bite. The marshmallow broke easily, almost melting and sticking onto whatever it came into contact with. Aziraphale moaned at the taste, but when he tried to lick it off his lips, it only smeared. 

"Stubborn," Aziraphale said through a mouthful and procured a napkin to wipe it off. It took a moment for the sticky treat to come off entirely, but Aziraphale was a clean eater. "As scrumptious as they taste, they're very messy to eat." 

Crowley stretched his arms and laid back, gaze never averting from Aziraphale still trying to eat the roasted marshmallows as cleanly as he could - which wasn't very. His great imagination started to wander. What if he helped clean Aziarphale's lips from the sticky treats? What if he leaned over and licked them off his tongue, swallowing the sweetness and the lingering fire of the wine? 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called. 

"Hm?" 

"Would you like some?" 

Crowley leaned over and took an entire marshmallow into his mouth and swallowed it whole. He forgot to chew. When his eyes flickered up to meet Aziraphale's, he realized the angel was staring too much for it to be considered normal. Then Aziarphale looked away quickly and withdrew the burnt stick. 

"The stars seem clearer out here," Aziraphale said. 

"Mmm," Crowley said in agreement. "Great nebulae trillions of miles away. And still visible from this planet." His eyes glazed over with fondness, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. 

"Alpha Centauri. You wanted to go there with me. Why Alpha Centauri?" 

He shrugged. "Seemed... nice." Crowley pointed up lazily at the sky, a little off center to the right. "See those three stars?" 

"There's... more than three, Crowley." 

"No. The ones in a sort of crooked line. The slightly brighter ones." 

"Oh, yes!" 

"That's Orion's Belt." Crowley then traced a jagged line in another part of the sky. "There. Five stars in a sort of 'W'." 

"That's... Cassiopeia, isn't it!?" 

Crowley nodded, smiling. "Right. Good job, angel." 

"Well, I'm not entirely oblivious." Still, Aziraphale beamed with pride. He stared into Crowley eyes, almost holding his breath. He didn't want to break the gaze. He didn't want Crowley to break it either. 

"Of course not, angel," Crowley murmured. He remembered helping the make of Alpha Centauri. He remembered how proud he felt of how beautiful it turned out. But now he realized that whatever stars he helped made, Aziraphale was a hundred times more beautiful. "Angel. Can I... kiss you?" 

Aziraphale nodded, leaning in and letting Crowley meet him in the middle. It was a slow and warm kiss at first, not too unlike their goodnight kisses or morning afters. Aziraphale deepened the kiss with need, eager for their tongues to touch and tangle. Crowley tasted what he had imagined and that set a fire to his stomach and his lower parts, The angel wasn't stopping at a heated kiss. He made a pleasured noise and started pushing off Crowley's coat and shirt. The demon let him, sighing into his neck and feathering them with kisses and nips. Aziraphale pushed down Crowley's pants. He hissed. 

"Cold!" 

Aziraphale quickly let his wings span out from his back. They curled around Crowley, bringing Aziraphale closer. "Warmer?" 

Crowley nodded, leaning into him. "What the hell do you do to me, angel?" 

"Whatever you like, my dearest." Aziraphale leaned down and took Crowley's length carefully into his mouth. 

"Ohh, f-fuck, angel!" Crowley reflexively grabbed into his hair. "Aren't you scared someone will see us? We're in public." 

"This spot is quite secluded despite how open it seems." Aziraphale's voice was deepened with need. He gave a teasing lick to Crowley's tip. "I made sure of that, love." 

Crowley groaned. "You're not even dirty talking." 

He chuckled and took his entire length again, slicking his mouth with more saliva to coat. He sucked gently as he backed up to the tip again. Crowley bucked his hips. 

"You planned this," he accused. 

"Of course," Aziraphale replied and ran his fingers over his inner thighs. He shifted his wings, feathers raking lightly over Crowley's skin. 

He shivered. "Please, angel." 

"What do you want, Crowley?" Aziraphale licked a slow, wet line up his twitching cock and stopped midway to bite it gently. "What do you want?" 

"Aziraphale," Crowley gasped, pulling him up for another kiss. "Oh, angel. Please, devour me! I want to feel your tongue against me. I want to feel your hot mouth." 

The angel swallowed, cheeks flushed with heat, and dipped down again to oblige the request. He worked slow with his tongue, teasing and building up frustration. Crowley's grip tightened and tugged encouragingly, insistently. Aziraphale continued slowly. Crowley was moaning, begging him to speed up. When he did, Crowley's legs tensed. The wriggling of his tongue and the hit of Aziraphale's throat was too much. 

"Ahh ah, Azira-ph-phale!" Crowley tipped back as he came, hips twitching as he filled his lover's mouth. 

Aziraphale swallowed around his cock before drawing back, licking his lips delightedly. "How wonderful. You should probably dress if you're still feeling cold, my dear." He pulled up Crowley's pants and gathered his shirt and coat neatly for him to redress. 

Crowley dressed obediently, watching Aziraphale's wings disappear. He gave his angel a kiss, nipping at his ear. 

"Crowley!" 

"You still need to be taken care of." 

He sighed lovingly, giving a smile. "Later, my dear. For now, I think we should have a little drink. I want to hear more of the stars. What others have you created?" 

Crowley couldn't help feeling so warm at how Aziraphale smiled at him with interest, how he poured two glasses of champagne for each of them, how he held his hand so lovingly as he looked up at every constellation and nebula Crowley pointed out. How Aziraphale looked at Crowley like he himself was made of stars. 


End file.
